Casca e Polpa
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Gen, drama, análise de personagem. Os olhares já não eram mais os mesmos e Afrodite não compreendia o motivo de não exercer o fascínio de outrora. Fic escrita para a sexta edição do Coculto da comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título:** Casca e Polpa

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 14 anos

**Palavras:** 1121

**Personagens:** Afrodite de Peixes, menção a outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, drama, análise de personagem.

**Resumo:** Os olhares já não eram mais os mesmos e Afrodite não compreendia o motivo de não exercer o fascínio de outrora.

**Avisos:** A autora prefere não fornecer avisos.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic originalmente postada na comunidade em **20/01/2013**).

* * *

**CASCA E POLPA**

Um observador desatento talvez pensasse que as coisas não tivessem mudado para Afrodite após a Guerra Santa contra Hades. Afinal, as pessoas nunca haviam sido muito próximas do cavaleiro de Peixes, mesmo. Sua beleza era proporcional a seu orgulho, o que não lhe garantia a imagem de companhia agradável. Portanto, o fato de os outros cavaleiros permanecerem afastados mesmo após o sacrifício no Muro das Lamentações era apenas mais do mesmo...

Ledo engano. E Afrodite tinha plena ciência disso.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente dos olhares de antes. Havia medo, uma ponta de desaprovação pelos modos arrogantes, talvez; mas acima de tudo, uma boa parcela de _fascínio_. Seus companheiros sabiam que havia poder por trás da aparência delicada, mas a maioria não conseguia ler o que realmente se passava por trás dos límpidos olhos azul-céu.

Mas depois de tudo... depois de ser ressuscitado por Atena...

Olhares acusadores. Reprovadores. _Enojados_.

Saíam de seu caminho com a expressão fechada. Desviavam seus olhares como se estivessem vendo algo _feio_, indigno. Os mesmos olhares que direcionavam a Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

Ora, mas Câncer era um cavaleiro abjeto! Horrendo! Vil! Jamais escondera sua paixão por carnificinas, suas feições possuíam uma psicopatia grotesca, seu templo era sombrio e fétido. Não poderia jamais ser comparado à elegância e altivez que Afrodite sempre tivera. O templo mais belo, iluminado, perfumado, antessala do próprio Templo de Atena!

Onde estava aquela admiração velada que os outros tinham? Ainda mais depois de ter se sacrificado! Por que não era visto como um herói? Por que não era admirado, adorado, colocado sobre um pedestal? O glorioso cavaleiro que arriscou a integridade de sua própria alma para salvar o mundo!

Se o próprio Saga havia se tornado um dos conselheiros de Shion... se Kanon havia sido sagrado cavaleiro de Gêmeos juntamente com o irmão... se até mesmo Shura e Aiolos eram vistos frequentemente conversando em tom tranquilo, como os amigos de sempre... por que haviam mudado justamente com _ele_?

Olhava-se no espelho buscando por uma resposta. Tateava-se. Analisava-se. O que havia mudado nele após sua ressurreição?

Refletindo um pouco, acabou concluindo que a repulsa dos outros talvez se devesse ao fato de sua exuberância não ter sido plenamente devolvida quando ressuscitado por Atena. Quem sabe se não se esforçasse mais, seu brilho não retornaria?

Parecia o mais lógico, de fato. Talvez seus cabelos estivessem sem vida e ele não tivesse notado. Talvez seu perfume natural estivesse mais fraco por ainda não estar cem por cento recuperado. Talvez sua pele estivesse um pouco macilenta à luz natural. Não era muito dado a reforçar por métodos artificiais o dom que a deusa da beleza lhe concedera, mas seria temporário, certamente...

Dedicou-se a cuidar mais de sua aparência. Comprou cremes para a pele, deu mais atenção às próprias madeixas azuladas, inclusive passou a usar uma suave fragrância de rosas para reforçar seu perfume próprio.

Não tinha dúvida: duas semanas depois, estava tão belo que poderia ser considerado, ele mesmo, o próprio deus da beleza. Seus cabelos nunca estiveram tão macios. A pele, sedosa como nunca. Os lábios delicados perfeitamente hidratados a despeito do insuportável sol grego. O corpo milimetricamente esculpido pela atividade física diária, perfeito. Até mesmo os olhos claros estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca, reflexo do orgulho de seu dono ao se ver, enfim, perfeito.

Fascinado ante o grau de absoluta perfeição que finalmente conseguira, Afrodite até mesmo se esqueceu, a princípio, da motivação por trás de todos aqueles cuidados. Ao observar melhor, nos dias que se seguiram, percebeu que o comportamento dos outros não havia mudado em nada.

- O que mudou? – Questionava-se diante do espelho – Por que não me olham mais daquela forma, se estou ainda mais belo e imponente do que antes? Se sou um dos _heróis_ da Guerra Santa?

O espelho apenas lhe retornou mudamente a bela e intrigada expressão facial. Não traria qualquer resposta sobre os olhares de repulsa porque não penetrava a carne. Assim como a própria visão iludida de Afrodite, limitava-se à casca de pêssego e não se embrenhava até a polpa enegrecida.

Porque era aquilo que Afrodite era: um fruto exótico e viçoso cuja podridão se limitava ao interior.

Cúmplice de Saga quando este era um usurpador insano. Aquele que valorizava o Poder acima da própria deusa a quem deveria proteger. Fiel a seus próprios princípios, jamais se arrependeria de seus atos como o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que derramara lágrimas de sangue.

O homem cuja beleza ocultava crueldade, egoísmo. Ególatra cuja única intenção, ao sacrificar o pouco que ainda tinha no Muro das Lamentações, fora escrever seu próprio nome na História dos vencedores.

O Livro foi escrito. Afrodite sobreviveu. Era um Vencedor, mas não recebeu os louros que esperava.

Afrodite não sabia, mas os outros tinham enfim conseguido um vislumbre de seu interior por meio de seus próprios atos em momentos extremos. E o julgaram. E o condenaram. E a cautela lhes propiciou meios de ler ainda mais facilmente o que o próprio Afrodite exteriorizava através de seus atos.

Os olhos límpidos já não eram capazes de esconder o olhar de desprezo que lançava à própria deusa adolescente.

A voz macia já não era capaz de adoçar as palavras ferinas que deixavam seus lábios.

O aroma que deixava por onde passava já não era capaz de disfarçar a energia negativa que seu cosmos irradiava perante qualquer contrariedade.

A elegante suavidade de seus passos já não conseguia mimetizar a genuína gentileza que sua alma pútrida era incapaz de expressar.

Mas Afrodite, alheio à percepção de seus colegas, não se importava tanto, na verdade. Acreditava piamente que seus louros chegariam em breve. Depois de muito pensar, concluiu que talvez as pessoas ainda o estranhassem por estar vivo, uma vez que sua morte, _sem dúvida alguma_, teria sido um forte impacto para todos. Daria um tempo para que se acostumassem novamente à sua magnífica presença.

E assim se passavam os dias, Afrodite imerso na própria bolha de fantasia de que todos ao seu redor só conseguiam enxergar sua graciosidade, sua beleza, aspirar seu perfume e se regalar com sua voz. Seus pensamentos sombrios e egocêntricos, claro, permaneciam intocados como sempre, ocultos sob sua aparência angelical e ofuscados pela _nobreza _de seu ato de guerra. A aparência era óbvia consequência de sua perfeição.

Seguia em frente, altivo, porque sabia que o belo herói logo teria o merecido reconhecimento. Bastaria que tudo voltasse ao normal, que se esquecessem do _acidente _que havia sido sua derrota para aquela criança de bronze, e novamente seria admirado como deveria ser. Enquanto isso continuaria suas atividades diárias, _sendo belo_, irradiando a imagem de criatura divina e iluminada que era seu maior dom.

Mal sabia ele que o Rei agora estava nu, e ninguém gostava do que via.

* * *

**Notas adicionais ****(nota original de publicação no LJ)**:

Esta fic é um presente para **Agatha Tabitha**. Agatha, espero que tenha apreciado! Não sei se o tom que dei ao Afrodite foi muito justo, mas tentei transmitir a ideia de alguém iludido quanto à própria aparência e seus métodos de dissimulação.

Vou confessar, particularmente, que gosto da ideia de que Afrodite não fosse de todo _mau – _ pelo menos não tanto quanto Máscara da Morte – mas _amoral_, como um "peixe que segue a corrente" que lhe for mais conveniente no momento. Mas, apesar de gostar de pensar que ambos tenham se redimido até certo ponto (no que tange à devoção para com Atena), acredito que, caso aquele arrependimento fosse realmente falso, Afrodite seria movido essencialmente pela vaidade.

Em outras palavras, já que ele estava morto, mesmo, que ao menos fosse lembrado pelos sobreviventes de forma digna – o ato em si até seria nobre, mas sua motivação bastante mesquinha. Acho que o tom combinaria melhor com o Afrodite que concebo. Como não conheço exatamente seu "_headcanon_", baseei-me mais nesta visão e na citação que você forneceu como tema. Espero que tenha sido satisfatório.

Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada pela atenção ^^ _Kissus _e até a próxima!

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION: **Ah, o que posso dizer? Caracterizar o Afrodite é um desafio tenso, mas até que delicioso (não posso fazer nada se ele me fascina tanto, lalalá... 9.9). E ei, tenho mais um recadinho pra você:

**As inscrições para o Coculto 7 já estão abertas!** Trata-se de um amigo oculto diferente... em vez de você sortear uma pessoa (e depois se virar pra escrever algo que ela curta, e que às vezes pode não ser sua praia), VOCÊ ESCOLHE O TEMA que quer escrever! Daí, a pessoa que enviou o tema selecionado se torna seu amigo oculto!

Resumindo: você escreve um tema que curte e que seu amigo oculto também gostaria de ganhar! Não é demais?

Além disso, o prazo de entrega da fic é bastante elástico, cerca de quatro meses. Isso ajuda MUITO, acredite x.x (Experiência própria).

**Gostou da ideia? Então se inscreva no ****Coculto****, evento promovido pela comunidade ****Saint Seiya Superfics Journal****! Não é necessário ter conta no LiveJournal para participar! **As inscrições vão até o dia **19 de fevereiro**. Leia os _posts_ com as regras e se inscreva! Não é necessário possuir conta no LJ para participar!

**_Link_****: stseiya-fanfics (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com**

(Modo _merchan_ OFF -q)

_Kissus_ e até uma próxima!

**Lune Kuruta (13/02/2013)**


End file.
